1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-counterfeiting bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle having a metal cap which utilizes a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag with a monopole antenna to achieve an anti-counterfeiting function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advance of technology, a RFID tag has been widely applied on a bottle cap of wine bottle, drink bottle, medicine bottle and cosmetic bottle, etc., as an anti-counterfeiting electronic tag. Once a user opens a bottle cap, an electronic tag attached on the bottle cap will be destroyed and invalid, thus achieving the object of one time anti-counterfeiting function. Besides, a RFID tag reader can be used to read and write data from/into multiple targets, thereby preventing personal errors and achieving the object of real-time processing messages. For example, all of the information including an item name, an item number, a storage location, a sale location and a transport process can be recorded in an electronic tag, and the electronic tag can be applied on anti-theft and safety-guard at the same time, so as to construct a complete anti-counterfeiting identification and anti-theft safety management system.
As to the RFID tag, because metal will reflect wireless radio frequency signals and moisture will absorb the wireless radio frequency signals, the metal and the moisture are the main interference sources for the RFID tag. The bottle caps of the products such as high-class wines are mostly made of metal shells, which often interfere with the readings of the RFID tags on the metal bottle caps. Hence, it still lacks an effective technical measure for using a RFID tag to perform an anti-counterfeiting function on the product such as high class wine.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/328,292, a conventional anti-counterfeiting RFID tag belonging to high frequency (HF) is disclosed, wherein a portion of the antenna of the RFID tag extend across the joint portion of the bottle cap. When turning to open the bottle cap, the RFID tag will be is destroyed. However, the disadvantages of this HF RFID tag are relatively short reading distance and high cost.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/840,156, another conventional anti-counterfeiting tag which is a UHF (Ultra High Frequency) tag is disclosed. This patent application encloses the outside of a bottle cap from top to bottom by using the UHF RFID tag. When the bottle cap is opened, the tag will be destroyed at the same time to achieve the anti-counterfeiting function. Although this conventional UHF tag can effectively overcome the moisture interference on the tag reading, yet this UHF tag still suffers from the metal interference, so that this UHF tag is not applicable to the metal cap.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing another conventional RFID tag. The conventional RFID tag includes a wall plate 10, two conductive tags 12, a RFID device 14 and a reflection structure 16. The conductive tags 12 and the RFID device 14 are electrically connected and disposed on one surface of the wall plate 10. The RFID device 14 is electrically connected to the conductive tags 12, wherein there are two feed points 18 and 20 located between the RFID device 14 and the conductive tags 12. The reflection structure 16 is disposed on the other surface of the wall plate 10. When the conventional RFID tag is applied on a metal article, in order to prevent the metal interference, the thickness of the wall plate 10 needs to be quite large. However, the conventional RFID tag with the thick wallboard 10 is disadvantageously applicable to the metal cap which emphasizes on lightweight, thinness, and beautiful appearance, especially for a metal cap of a high class wine bottle.
Hence, there is a need to provide a bottle with a metal bottle cap to which an applicable RFID tag is applicable for overcoming the aforementioned problems.